War of the Realms
Introduction The is an event that happens every 2 weeks or so. You can attack foreign lord castles on the world map, gain glory and get rewards. There used to be a feature whereby foreign lords could attack your main castle, but this was removed in late 2018. Overview and features You should get a message in your inbox upon the arrival of the War of the Realms event, notifying you about the event's arrival. You will also see a camp outside your castle, and if you go to the world map outside your castle you will see a plethora of new castles surrounding your castle, with a different look to normal castles. These are known as foreign lords, and they represent real players. The objective of the event is to gain glory by attacking and defeating the foreign lords surrounding your castle. You can earn rewards for passing certain glory thresholds during the event (these vary depending on your level), and at the end of the event you can earn rewards for being ranked among the highest players within your level group. Foreign lords These are the castles that appear outside your castle during the event. Every castle has its own defence setup and level, dependent on your level. These castles occasionally change their setup once an attack you send is on its way, but this seems fairly rare. When one of these castles is defeated, the castle disappears for a set period time (roughly 30 mins-1 hour?), and then a new one takes its place, with a different defence setup and level. Due to the nature of the event requiring you to gain lots of glory, the best strategy for attacking enemy castles is to pick off weaklings, and save glory tools for only the best castles. Dethroning Level 70+ players have the ability to dethrone foreign lords during the event, which involves spending either coins, khan medals or rubies to exile (coins and khan medals) or fortify (rubies) a castle. Dethroning a castle via either of these methods will result in the castle being partially defended by Knights and Marksmen of the Throne-watcher, powerful troops with the same statistics as their Royal counterparts. The cost of consecutive dethrones increases for every dethrone you do, and is reset once any foreign lord is attacked. Exiling the castle lord simply has the same effect as defeating it, minus the cooldown. The castle will immediately be replaced by another, of varying strength. There is no guarantee on the strength of the resulting castle lord, so while you might get a far stronger castle to attack, you could also get one which is far weaker. Fortifying the castle results in an increase in the number of the defenders at the castle. This increase varies from 520 additional defenders to 1000 additional defenders, and the likelihood of each amount of additional defenders is in a bell curve, meaning that you are most likely to get somewhere in the middle (~760 more defenders), and the chances of getting much higher or lower amounts decrease rapidly. You can dethrone a castle multiple times, however this will not stack on top of the effects of previous dethrones (exiling a castle lord multiple times will have the same effect as exiling them once, as will fortifying).Category:Events Category:Articles needing improvement